


Deux tasses chaudes de chocolats

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance, Shyness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Des nuages noirs couvraient le ciel autrefois azur de Rosalia. Les rues étaient désertes, et l'eau ruisselait comme si une rivière avait prit possession des pavés de la ville traditionnelle. Falkner observait le ciel avec inquiétude, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas volé sans mettre la vie de ses pokémons en jeux par se temps.
Relationships: Hayato | Falkner/Matsuba | Morty
Kudos: 2





	Deux tasses chaudes de chocolats

La pluie s'écoulait avec fracas sur le sol, plongeant les rues dans une ombre gris et humide. Les rares passants cherchaient à rentrer rapidement chez eux. Chaque maison était une lumière floue à travers la pluie et l'obscurité de la nuit. Les lumières semblaient être la seule source de chaleurs dans les rues recouverts d'un courant d'eau froide et rampant sur les pavés en emportant avec elle les feuilles et les déchets de la ville. 

Falkner observait les nuages noirs qui obscurcissait le ciel, les mêmes qui déversé des quantités d'eau gigantesque dans les rues de la ville traditionnel. Il ne pourrait certaine pas revenir à Mauville dans ses conditions. Volé par se temps serait dangereux et Falkner refusait de mettre en danger ses pokémons pour un simple caprice.

Il allait devoir rester à Rosélia pour la nuit. Cela ne semblait pas gêner Morty qui s'occuper de ses pokémons dans le salon, gardant un œil sur le champion du type vol qui regarder tristement par la fenêtre ouverte le temps se déchaîner.

Le jeune garçon soupira, se sentant au moins chanceux d'avoir laissé quelque vêtement chez Morty et ne pas avoir à supporté un kimono mouillé collant ses membres. Par se temps des vêtements mouillés ne pardonné pas et Falkner n'avais pas le temps d'être malade depuis qu'il était champion d'arène. Il fut surprit quand il fut rejoint par le blond, deux tasses chaudes à la main et fumante. L'odeur de chocolat était forte et agréable, et le spécialiste du type spectre s'assit pour le rejoindre dans on observation de la ville et du jardin du blond. Avec hésitation le jeune champion s'assit à coté de son ami sur la petite marche de la pergola. 

L'absence de vent leurs permettaient d'être complètement aux secs malgré l'eau qui s'abattait autours d'eux. Le froid de la nuit disparaissait avec une gorgée du chocolat chaud épicé qu'avais préparé Morty. Le silence était agréable et Falkner devait reconnaitre qu'il n'était sans doute pas autant mécontent de resté ici qu'il ne l'aurait du l'être.

Il partirait juste quand la pluie prendrait fin mais comme si le blond pouvait lire sans ses pensées, Morty rit que c'était sans doute un moment parfait pour un rendez-vous romantique. Falkner rit et rougit légèrement en réponse. C'est vrai que cela pourrait faire un rendez-vous agréable. 

Il fut prit au dépourvut quand l'autre champion se rapprocha de lui avant de comprendre et de rougir soudainement d'avantage. Plus maladroitement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, il posa sa main sur celle de Morty. Le silence fut de retours, mais p de manière rassurante et berçait par le bruit de la pluie chutant sur le sol pavé pour ruisseler vers la forêt alentour. 

Il devrait peut-être initier un baisé, mais Kalkner avait peur de brisé la magie du moment par une action trop osé. Ils auraient le temps plus tard si jamais ils voulaient l'expérimenter. Pour le moment écouter la pluie tomber avec une tasse de chocolat chaud était tout se que désiré le dresseur aux cheveux bleus comme le ciel qu'il aimait tant.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur [ Mon tumblr](https://allen-kunekune.tumblr.com/) pour me proposer des idées et invites. Je met aussi souvent des défis d'écriture alors si cela vous tente passer me voir ( Ou attendait que j'écrive mes propres participation.)


End file.
